Wanted Canada
by Thousnelda
Summary: Sequel to Canada's Transformation. Prussia and Canada have been going out for a couple months when after a meeting Prussia notices a lot of other nations trying to win Canada from him. And why isn't Canada as upset about this as he is? Will Prussia and Canada be able to keep their relationship through this? And if not what will Canada do? Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

**Because I had several people ask for a sequel and because I finished my other story, here is the sequel to Canada's Transformation. Hope you like it~**

Chapter 1

Canada awoke tiredly when her alarm went off and turned to face her boyfriend, Prussia. Several weeks had passed since she moved back into her house from France's, and only about three months of passing since the attack which turned Canada into a girl. After turning to face Prussia, she stared at him and smiled slightly upon watching him fight against waking up.

For the last three months, she had been trying to adapt to no longer being a boy, and Prussia had been a big help. It made her happy to look at him not only as a friend, but as a boyfriend; even if America seemed to constantly want to come over to disturb their alone time. After a few moments of staring passed, Canada let out a sigh, kissed Prussia, and said, "Time to wake up or we'll miss our flight."

Upon feeling the lips leave his mouth, Prussia opened his eyes and gave Canada a smile. He then greeted her, stretched, and finally got out of bed to get dressed. Once dressed and ready, the two of them loaded the car and headed for the airport. Their reason for leaving was due to another world meeting held the next day.

Canada had spent several days before leaving fretting over the idea of going to the meeting. Sure, most of them would have already seen her as a girl, and she knew that she would not need to worry about the three hurting her or trying anything, but at the same time the whole concept seemed to put her on edge. Prussia had seen this, and several times during those days tried to quell all of her anxieties; however there was still one which he was worried about. But he refused to tell her of that fear, let alone even let her realize that he was thinking about it.

After spending most of the day in either an airport or a plane, the couple finally landed in London; the location of the meeting. It was already in the evening when they reached the city, so after leaving the airport they simply checked into their hotel, dropped their things in the room, and left to get something to eat. After this, Prussia decided to go out with some of his friends while Canada stayed in the room and tried to prepare herself for the next day.

The next morning the two of them walked to the conference room silently, Canada subconsciously clinging tighter to her bear cub. She paused at the door leading to the room, as if considering just leaving, but walked in when Prussia grabbed at her shoulder and escorted her in. The meeting was supposed to start in only a few more minutes, so the room was already almost full and noisy, but the room fell silent when Prussia opened the door.

Upon hearing the silence, Canada glanced up to see that almost every boy was staring at her; several of them blushing like how they did when they first saw her a short time ago. Cautiously, Canada made her way to her seat between France and America.

"Good morning, Cherie, and how have you been?" France asked while smiling at her. He did not intend the smile or question to be anything but friendly asking, but he found it odd to see her blush slightly at him.

"A-all right I guess," She mumbled out while looking at the folders in front of her.

"Ya don't need to be worried, the hero will protect you!" America said with a strong pat to her back. France was about to make a smart comment about this, but stopped when Germany began calling the meeting into order.

The meeting was embarrassing for Canada. Like at the last meeting, all of the nations stared at her, as if still not sure to believe that 'she' was once a 'he.' It was also not helped that she could hear several of them comment on how good she looked and even had some bolder nations make a pass at her; much to Prussia's annoyance. She also could not help but glance at Iraq, Iran, and Afghanistan to see them still recovering from the injuries given to them from the others for hurting her.

After what felt like forever, the meeting was finally ended and Canada began to get set to leave with Canada for dinner. Before she could join Prussia, however, France stopped her and said, "Oh, Canada, England and I were wondering if you wanted to join us and America for dinner."

"Um, I'm sorry but I was going to have dinner with Prussia," Canada said apologetically. France could not help but smile at the cute scene and looked over to see Prussia making his way towards them.

At last France said, "Well I suppose it would not hurt to have him come along. What do you say Prussia, mind sharing her with the three of us for dinner."

Prussia gave France a distrusting glance before asking who the other two were. Upon hearing who they were, Prussia gave out a displeased sigh and looked like he was going to say "no," but instead gave a reluctant yes.

With this the five of them headed for a restaurant and were soon seated and had their order taken. As they waited for their food, they began to chat about how everyone's life was going. The more humorous part came during dessert when Prussia decided to lick some whipped cream off of the side of Canada's face.

When this happened, both Canada and America become flustered and caused America to yell at Prussia for doing something like that to his sister. While America was yelling, Prussia and France began to laugh out loud with England resisting a smile, the three of them then joking about how at this rate they may have to make America a member of their "little organization" otherwise called the league of Older Brothers.

By this time dessert were mostly finished, causing the group to pay for their meals and go their separate ways; Canada and Prussia leaving together. As they left the two of them began to laugh and talk about what had happened. While they did this, Canada instinctually grabbed at Prussia's hand; causing Prussia to smile more. Soon they were at their hotel room and spent the rest of the night relaxing, with them briefly separating at the airport when it came time to go home; Prussia to Germany's house for a couple days and Canada back to her home.

**So…what do you think? **

**As always, please review~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 2

Several weeks had passed since the last meeting, and soon the couple began to look at the attention Canada received as simply bored boys talking. By that time it was Valentine's Day, and like any other couple, Canada and Prussia had made plans to spend the day together. Little did they know that it would be more difficult than they desired.

The day started like any other. Canada awoke first and promptly went to the kitchen to make Prussia pancakes for breakfast. The two of them had a pleasant breakfast, only to then be broken when a knock came to the front door. Not expecting any company, Canada went to the door and found a deliveryman holding a bouquet of roses for her. She cautiously took the bouquet and card attached, thanked the man, and went back inside.

"Who are those from?" Prussia asked when he saw the roses.

Canada red the card and said, "They're from England. I guess he wanted to wish me a happy Valentine's Day."

"Why would he do that? He doesn't have a crush on you does he?" Prussia asked defensively.

Canada noticed this and explained, "W-well, probably not. He probably just wanted to make me happy or something. It does sometimes happen where a father-figure wants to give his daughter-figure flowers on Valentine's Day."

"Seems creepy to me, but if you saw so," Prussia said, trying to take Canada's word that he did not need to worry about England stealing his girlfriend. After this, the two of them cleaned up the mess from breakfast and got ready for their date. The first place they had planned to visit was to go around the main street area where many shops were having Valentine's Day related events.

Like with breakfast, the two of them began the time enjoying themselves only to be once again surprised when they entered a candy store. In the store, Prussia called out to Canada with the desire to ask he girlfriend what she thought of a certain kind of chocolate. Before Canada could go over to him, however, the clerk behind the desk called out, "Wait, you're a miss Canada? I have an order for you. We were going to deliver it to your house, but since you're here we'll give it to you now."

Canada gave Prussia a wary glance as the clerk went to get the order, but it was obvious on Prussia's face that he had no idea about this. Moments later, the lady returned with two boxes of assorted chocolates. The first box was slightly smaller, but with a more unique array of flavors, and held a card showing that the person who bought them was from China. The second box was uniformly filled with Dutch chocolates and housed a card which read that it was from Netherlands. Like with the Roses, Prussia was upset about the chocolates, and when Canada offered him one he flatted refused.

Wanting to make her boyfriend feel better, Canada said, "So what if they planned to send me candy. You're my boyfriend, not them. And you're the one who I'm spending my day with."

After saying this, Canada gave Prussia a smile and began to pull him out of the store; the candy in tow. Once they were clear of the candy store, the two of them began once again walking down the street only to stop when Prussia halted in front of a flower shop. During the last few minutes, Prussia had been feeling cheap about how he hadn't given her a present yet, and as he thought about this he spotted a display of a little, stuffed animal holding a single rose.

Deciding that he wanted to buy something similar for Canada, he headed into the store with Canada following. In the store, Prussia gave his request to the clerk and in several minutes later he was able to give Canada his present. The present was of a stuffed rabbit holding the rose.

"So what do you think, Birdie?" Prussia said while smiling as he watched her grab the gift and smile happily. Both of their smiles then dropped when a delivery man, the same one from before, walked in and saw them.

"Talk about luck, I was just about to load another delivery for you. Wait here and I'll go get it," the deliveryman said. Several minutes later, he returned with several full-grown sunflowers wrapped into a very large bouquet. Canada accepted them and fumbled around the stems in search of a card. At last she found one which read "Become one with me, da? From: Russia"

When Prussia heard this, he gave a rather pissed-off look before taking them from Canada, handing them back to the man, and saying, "Give these to somebody else, we don't want them!"

Canada gave Prussia a worried look. She really did not want Prussia to be upset, so at last she decided to give him a peck on the cheek and said, "It's okay Prussia, you know how he likes to do creepy things like this. He was probably just trying to be sweet."

All she got for an initial response was grumbling in German, ending with the two of them leaving the store and heading to another. Luckily, the rest of the morning went smoother and several hours later the two of them were able to stop for a pleasant, early dinner.

After dinner, the two of them decided to head back to Canada's house, only to find to their surprise multiple presents sitting on the doorstep along with several Valentine's Day cards in the mailbox. Canada asked Prussia if he could help her get them inside, and he begrudgingly did. He really did not like how she was getting so much attention on their day.

After placing all of the gifts inside in the living room, Canada began going through them to see who sent her what while Prussia laid down on the couch and tried to ignore them. By the end, she had one new necklace from France, more candy from America, and Denmark, more flowers from Italy, Spain, and Romano, two stuffed bears from Japan and Scotland, and over ten cards from nations across the world.

Once she was done looking at all of this she commented, "Wow, I'm usually happy if I get a friendly card or phone call on Valentine's Day. I can hardly believe all of this!"

"Ya, it's awesome I guess," Prussia said flatly. In all honesty, he was not sure what to think of all of this. He liked that his girlfriend was excited over something, but at the same time he really did not like that she was getting so much attention from mostly other guys. All of the gifts were also making him feel uncomfortable; especially with the small box which he kept in his pocket and was no longer sure about giving it to her at the moment.

"Is everything alright? You look kind of depressed," Canada asked Prussia in a slightly worried way.

"Y-ya, I guess. I think that I should probably just go home for a little while," Prussia said while covering his face with his arm. He could not look at her sad face at that time.

"Right now?" She asked even more worried.

"No- probably tomorrow…I probably should have told you sooner, but it just sort of came up," Prussia said. He then glanced from under his arm when he did not hear a response only to see Canada smile at him. She then kissed his arm and forehead before saying, "Good. you were making me worry that I would not be able to give you your present."

Prussia smirked slightly at this and allowed her to lead him to her room. There the two of them stayed for the rest of the day, leaving the next morning due to Prussia leaving for Europe.

**As always, please review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter: 3

Prussia sighed as he sat at a table in a bar. It was only the day after returning to Germany's house from Canada's, and he was not so sure if coming home was the best idea. He cared about Canada, really cared, so much so that the little gift which he failed to give her weighed as much on his mind as the memory of seeing Canada happy at all of the other gifts. He gave out a sigh and took another swig of his beer before taking the box out of his back pocket and opened it. Inside the box was a small, gold ring, nothing overly fancy yet still stunning in its own way. To him, the ring reminded him perfectly of his girlfriend.

Prussia had wanted to give it to her on Valentine's Day, but he got cold feet when he noticed all of the other gifts she received. He simply did not want his gift to be clumped in with the others, or at least that was what he kept telling himself.

After staring at it for longer than he realized, he snapped the box shut when he heard his friends Spain and France call to him. Upon hearing them walk closer to him, he casually placed the ring box back into his pocket and spun around to face them with a smile.

"Hi Prussia, we figured that you'd still be at Canada's house," Spain said while taking a seat next to Prussia.

"You didn't do anything to make her chase you out, did you," France asked teasingly.

"'Course not. By the way thanks for sending her a present. Really did a number to make that day not as awesome as it should have been," Prussia said with a slightly hurt voice.

France paused at this and frowned before asking, "Come now, surely one little gift should not have made that much of a difference. Or what, did she take it the wrong way?"

"Well, I don't really know what way she was taking it, but when she got your little gift she also got a ton of crap from practically every other guy nation!" Prussia explained.

"Was I not supposed to send her anything?" Spain asked before he and France realized what was really going on. Spain then continued by saying, "I get it! No, Prussia, I really wasn't trying to take her or anything. Besides Roma and I shared getting her a bouquet. We simply thought that it would be nice."

Prussia gave the two of them a disbelieving look before saying, "Fine, whatever."

"So by everyone, who do you mean exactly?" France asked while taking a sip of the wine given to him.

"I mean everyone. You guys, England, America, her friends, even nations which I did not even knew she hung out with. And most of them weren't your typical cheap shit either," Prussia said.

"And this makes you jealous, non?" France asked with a slight smile.

Prussia blushed slightly upon hearing this, causing France to give out a snicker. At last Prussia said. Maybe…a little. I'm too awesome to be really jealous."

"And how does Canada feel about getting all of those gifts?" Spain asked.

Prussia paused slightly at this and looked down. At last he replied, "Well, she was happy. I mean I can't really blame her, she even admitted that in the past she was lucky if she got so much as a call on that day, but still. She didn't have to look so happy in front of me."

"Well what did you give her?" France asked.

To the question Prussia said, "That's none of your unawesome business!"

"Oh mon ami, you didn't forget to buy her something did you?" France asked slightly afraid of hearing a 'no.'

"Of course I bought her something, and she loved it! Until she saw all the other gifts and forgot about it," Prussia said, remembering the rose and stuffed animals.

"I'm sure you're just blowing this out of proportions, mi amigo. I mean, you two may seem like a weird couple at first but you also seem to really like eachother," Spain said reassuringly.

"Ya, I hope so. Otherwise I'm going to feel like the most unawesome person on the planet," Prussia mumbled too softly for the others to hear. Shortly after saying this, he tried to change the subject from his and Canada's relationship and was successful. After some time and several steins of beer later, he left the bar and headed back for Germany's house. There he slept off his drunkenness until morning.

Prussia felt better the morning after talking about Canada with his friends and decided to call her before eating breakfast. Unlike usually when he would call, however, she did not pick up within the first few rings. It was not until the answering machine began to receive his message that she finally picked up.

"Sorry, hello, who is it?" Canada asked breathlessly.

"Hey Birdie, it's me your awesome boyfriend. Where were you?" Prussia asked relieved to have her pick up.

"Oh, I just got in from running errands and had forgotten to take my cell with me. From the sound of it I must have picked it up right on time, eh," Canada said happily before pausing then asking, "So is there anything I can do for you?"

"Nah, just thought I would ask you how things are going. You're doing awesomely, right?"

Canada laughed slightly at the question in the cute little way which she had developed before saying, "Yes I'm doing alright. Yesterday's work was long because of taking Valentine's Day off, but other than that everything is like normal."

"That's good. So anyways I was thinking that you could stop by next weekend and then we could do something special together. This time really together," Prussia said while trying to act like his usual self. Deep down, he was not so sure if he really liked the goofy way he sometimes acted around Canada; especially when she seemed to like his more casual self more.

"I'd love that. Is it alright if I stay with Germany?" Canada said enthusiastically.

"Ya, why wouldn't it be? So then you'll come?" Prussia asked pleased with the way Canada said the first part.

"Of course I'll come. I'll see you in a few days then, okay?" Canada said happily.

"Great, I'll see you then…and before we go, I love you," Prussia said, gradually growing softer as he finished his sentence.

Canada paused slightly due to surprise at the proclamation before saying, "I love you too Prussia. And I'll see you soon. Bye, sweetie."

With this Canada and Prussia hung up, both of them feeling happy that they would be able to see eachother again. Little did they know that things were not going to go as smoothly as they wished.

**As always, please review~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 4

A knock came to the front door of Germany's house, followed by an excited Prussia opening the door for his girlfriend. The weekend had finally come, and Prussia had planned everything out for it; even to the point of talking Germany into leaving for the evening so that the two of them could be completely alone. Canada smiled at Prussia as she walked into through the door. She was happy to be with her boyfriend, just as happy as Prussia was that she was there.

After taking her bag downstairs to his room, the two of them sat in the living room and talked about how each other's lives were going. While they talked about this, Canada talked about all of the attention she was getting happily while Prussia looked almost displeased. After a little while of this Prussia asked, "So then you must really like all of the attention. You talk about it even happier than before when you first came."

Canada looked at Prussia for a moment, as if unsure as to how to respond to that. She then said, "Um, well, it's just that I'm not used to getting all of this attention. And it's not like a couple months ago where it felt like they were only caring about me because I was attacked. It's just that this is so new that I haven't gotten used to it. I'm sorry if you don't like that."

"No-no it's alright. Just do me an awesome little favor and remember to not think too much about those guys alright," Prussia said, not wanting to make himself out to be a bad guy or anything.

Canada smiled slightly at this and gave Prussia a peck on the cheek before saying, "I know, most likely they'll just forget I exist again in a little bit like usual. But I still think it would be nice to enjoy having people notice me for the time being."

Prussia gave out a sigh and said, "I know, but I'm not going to forget about you like those other guys, okay. So you don't need to feel like you're going to be left alone. I love you."

Canada smiled again at this and gave Prussia another kiss. Hearing him tell her that made her happy, happier then she figured she would if anyone else said so. But at the same time she could not help but feel a little tired of his defensiveness about other people looking at her.

After talking for a little more, the two of them decided to go out to eat for supper. It was a nice restaurant, not too fancy yet still holding onto a nice charm. Soon it was time for dessert, and Prussia could not help but give a smirk when he thought about the rest of his plans for dinner. He casually fished in his coat pocket for the small box holding the ring and said, "There's something that I wanted to give you on Valentine's Day, but I think now would be a good enough time."

"Oh, you didn't need to get me anything special," Canada said, knowing that usually Prussia spent most of his allowance on traveling back and forth from her house and on beer.

"'Course I did, something awesome for my awesome girl," Prussia said while beginning to pull out the box. He then stopped, however, when he heard the unmistakably happy voice of Italy followed by Hungary and Austria.

Prussia looked around particularly angry at them for ruining the scene, the box forgotten falling onto the floor between his feet. He then asked Italy, "What are you doing here with those two? I thought you were spending the weekend with Wes?"

"Well, Germany is parking the car right now and we met Hungary and Austria at the entrance. What are you doing here?" Italy explained happily.

"None of your business. Now go away," Prussia said while making a shooing motion with his hands. Italy did not however, and instead was joined near Prussia and Canada by the other three. As they came closer, they noticed Canada.

"Oh, hello. Were we interrupting something?" Austria asked while giving a curt nod as a greeting.

"Um, not really, right Prussia?" Canada said meekly, not really wanting to get in the middle of anything. The others nodded to this and watched as Hungary sat down next to her and said, "So then you wouldn't mind if we join you, would you?"  
"Why the hell would you want to do that?!" Prussia snapped at the Hungarian.

In response Austria huffed and scolded, "Honestly, I knew that you never had many manners, but even you should know better than to speak like that in front of a lady."

"Shut up," Prussia said while glaring daggers at Austria and Hungary.

"Well actually we were almost done. Speaking of which, Prussia, your ice cream is almost melted," Canada said, thinking that it may be less likely for an argument to start if they simply left. Prussia stared at her for a moment before nodding and asking if she was sure. Canada said yes, ending with her getting up and putting her coat on with the unasked for help of Italy.

Prussia then moved to pay the waitress and talk to Germany about how he failed at keeping up his end of the awesome bargain. As he did this, Canada noticed the little box by where Prussia was sitting and picked it up. While she opened the box she asked, "Prussia, did you drop this?"

Prussia turned around in time to see the surprised look on her face. She then slowly began to take the ring out of the box and inspect it more while the others looked at what she had.

Hungary was the first to ask, "Is that…an engagement ring? If so, why are you getting a boy's version?"

The others were silent for a moment and stared at Prussia, who was trying and failing at hiding his blush. At last he stumbled out, "Well…I thought that it fit her more awesomely then the other girly rings. And man, you guys really had to be unawesome and mess this whole thing up!"

Upon hearing this, Hungary began to laugh slightly at the idea of what was happening, Austria and Germany were slightly shocked by what they were hearing, Italy was excited about the idea of a proposal, and Canada stayed silent. After a few moments of this, Hungary stopped laughing and said, "Sorry, I guess this isn't really the most romantic way to propose. To be honest if I was in her place I'd still be laughing and probably tell you to try again."

"Well you're not in her place, thank God," Prussia huffed upon realizing that he was still being mocked. He then turned to Canada and asked, "So…what do you think Birdie?"

In response Canada continued to look at the ring before slowly placing it on her ring-finger. She smiled slightly when it fit perfectly upon her finger. After this she walked up to Prussia, and much to the surprise of most of the others, gave him a hug before kissing him as a "yes."

By that time most of the other guests had realized what had happened and began applauding the future hopefully happy couple while several of them talked about what a lucky dog Prussia was for getting such a pretty fiancé. The couple ignored them however, Prussia too happy that she said yes and Canada too happy and shocked that Prussia wanted to take their relationship to this level. After several moments, the two of them began to once again try leaving, this time only to be stopped and stayed when the other four urged them to sit with them and celebrate.

**As always, please review~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter five

It only took a couple of hours for most of the world to hear about the engagement, and most of them held feelings ranging from excitement for the couple to shocked by the very idea to being upset that she would actually agree to tie herself down to Prussia. Prussia, however, was extremely happy with the idea of Canada staying with him and partially hoped that it would cause her to stop acting so strangely to the attention. How he saw things, everything would now be awesomely perfect. He would have a beautiful wife to fawn over his awesomeness and he would have someone to likewise fawn over. There were only a few bumps which he had not planned for.

The bumps began to appear about two weeks after the proposal when Prussia decided to come with Germany to a G8 meeting. Like when he usually decides to come and crash one of the usually less than productive meetings, Prussia sat in a chair by France and waited for Canada to enter. Unlike usual, France was not his typically talkative self with him and instead looked rather hurt by the nation.

"What's up, France?" Prussia asked confused, only to have France give him a huff and try to start a conversation with England who likewise was trying to ignore both of them. Not liking to be brushed off like that, Prussia was about to comment when he noticed Canada enter the room in a rushed motion. Without saying a word, she took her seat and looked over at Prussia. They exchanged a smile when their eyes met, only to then stop and sigh when Germany called the meeting into session.

"While there are topics which are lined up to be discussed today, there is one thing which I would like to have spoken of," England began while ending with a glance between Prussia and Canada. He then continued by asking, "Is it actually true that the two of you are…engaged."

Canada frowned slightly when she heard England practically choke on the last word and fumbled with her engagement ring. At last she nodded yes, not meeting his gaze as if expecting a scolding like when she was a colony and did something wrong.

"But- you guys can't get married! I mean, is that even allowed?!" America asked; looking around to the other nations for an answer.

"Normally it would be similar to their two countries forming a union, but because Prussia is an ex-nation I'm not exactly sure how that would work either. I guess it would be like Canada simply marrying someone from another country," France mused while not making contact with Prussia.

"Right, so since Prussia is not nation he is not good enough for Canada, da?" Russia asked happily while thinking himself. In response Prussia protested and the rest looked at the Russian warily. Russia then said, "So in that case I think she should marry me."

To the last part, the group said in unison "no," and promptly forgot about what Russia said while continuing to complain about the nonsense of the two of them marrying. After several more minutes of this, England hotly asked, "Well what do you have to say about this? You have to admit that you guys are at least going too fast."

Canada was silent for a moment before saying, "Well, I guess that we did go pretty quickly. I mean we've only been dating for, like, four months, but I'm okay with that. He's-."

"You hear that, you're going too fast for her. So why don't you two take a little time apart and think about how much of a crappy idea this is," America said, cutting off the rest of Canada's sentence and forgetting most of it.

Prussia then sighed and rolled his eyes. He really did not understand why everyone was making such a big fuss over him proposing to her. It was a simple idea in his mind, and the most logical thing for them to do, so why? At last he said, "Will you guys just get your own lives already! We don't need you two butting in like this all of the time!"

The others were silent to this for a moment, only for Canada to break the silence by saying, "It's alright Prussia, they're just worried that's all. I think you're taking this the wrong way, just be happy that they care this much about us."

Prussia stared at her part of him feeling betrayed that she did not feel the same way about the situation as him and the other part following her advice. At last he slouched back in his seat and crossed himself, obviously upset about being the only one to feel the way he did. After this, Germany decided that he had enough of the bickering over his brother's right to marry Canada and decided to restart the meeting.

The meeting went like usual after this, ending like usual with the nations each going to their proper homes. Canada happily went back home with the full knowledge that her fiancé would join her in a couple days while Prussia decided to leave with France in order to meet up with Spain for a couple drinks.

It did not take them long to meet up with Spain and find a good enough bar. There the three of them soon became drunk and began to act like their typical selves at that point. Little did they know, however, that one nation from the meeting had not gone straight home and was instead watching the scene and taking several pictures of Prussia.

**So why is someone stalking Prussia?**

**As always, please review~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter six

Canada rushed to the door when she heard a knock, expecting to see Prussia there. Several days had passed since the G8 meeting and Prussia had told her that he expected to be at her house that afternoon. Instead when she opened the door she was met by no one, only an envelope on her door signed for her.

Wondering what the envelope was about, she brought it inside, sat down in the living room, and opened it. Inside was a note with about ten photos in it. Carefully, she took and unfolded the letter first. From this she read, "Dear Canada, I thought that you would like to know what your future husband does while you are not around to entertain him. With regards, a friend."

Canada gulped silently, afraid of what the photos could show her. Her curiosity won out, however, causing her to take the photos out one by one and look at them. The majority of the photos were of Prussia in a bar or out in public acting rather improper with several different women. She did not know if they were all taken at once or over the days when they were separated, and with each photo she began to feel a stronger and stronger mixture of anger, sorrow, and self-loathing.

Kumajiro looked at his owner, seeing the tears well up in her eyes, and decided to nudge his head under her hand. Subconsciously, she began to stroke his soft fur; a routine she often did when she was upset. As she did this she asked aloud, "How could he do this to me? I thought he…"

"How could who do what?" Kumajiro asked, confused by what had happened.

Before she could respond, she heard a knock on her door followed by Prussia calling out for her. She did not want to look at him, not after seeing the pictures of him, so at last she called out, "Go away Prussia, I don't want to see you!"

Prussia was confused by what he heard and slightly worried due to the tears he could clearly hear in her voice. Due to this, he paused for a moment before slowly opening the door and walking through to inside. Several moments later, he found her sitting in the living room looking down at her lap.

Casually, he sat down next to her and put his arm around her; an act which usually brought the girl comfort. He then asked, "What's wrong Birdie, did something happen?"

"Can you tell me that?" Canada whispered.

"What do you mean by that? What do you want me to say?" Prussia asked confused.

To this Canada stood up and shoved the pictures into Prussia's grip. She then said, "This, explain this to me!"

Prussia cautiously looked at the pictures for a moment, his flesh pale even more than usual. After this he looked up at Canada's hurt face and asked, "Wh-where did you get these?"

"Somebody left them on my doorstep for me. Now tell me if you actually do this when I'm not around. It's not true…is it?"

"I-Of course not! I don't remember this so…" Prussia began only to then stop. He could vaguely recall one of the women in the picture and realized that they were from the last time he went out with his friends. Canada noticed the pause and took it as a bad sign. She looked down at the floor and gave out a sniffle.

"Look, it's not like I was cheating on you, they were simply there and I was drunk. I swear that the most I did was make out with one of-," Prussia began to quickly explain.

Canada stopped his excuse, however, and yelled, "Oh stop it. Why are you doing this to me? I thought you said you loved me?"

"I do, Birdie, you know that. You just…," Prussia began while trying to hug Canada. She dodged the hug and looked at him angrily. She then said, "I just what, have to get used to having you leave and do whatever you want with strangers. Why is it that you can do whatever you want but as soon as I so much as talk with someone you get all over their case?"

"Birdie, please, I know your upset but why don't you let me make it better," Prussia asked only to have the Canada push him off of her.

"Get out, I can't even look at you right now! God, maybe the others were right. I feel like an idiot," Canada said. Prussia then moved to make one last attempt at calming her down, but stopped and left when she gave him a wicked glare and moved to grab something to throw at him.

At last Prussia left the building and reached the safety of his car, only to then stare sadly at the Canadian's house. He really had no idea where those pictures came from or why someone would want to even take them of him. All he knew was that Canada was angry with him and he was sad that she felt that way. Not wanting to think more on the subject in front of the house, he decided to head back to Germany; hoping that he could come up with a plan to make up with her there.

Canada watched as Prussia left the driveway only to then sit in the living room and let the tears she was holding back fall. She really did not understand why this was happening, why Prussia would act like she was the most important person for him while going out and doing who knew what with whomever he could find. Why he would propose to her but obviously have no intention on being simply with her? The whole concept made her feel dirty.

Wishing to stop thinking of this, she was eventually able to move her concentration to thinking about perhaps simply calling the wedding off. After all, that would no doubt make the rest of her family happy and what was the point of tying oneself down to a person who obviously did not feel the same way.

If the current attention also showed anything, it showed that there were also plenty of suitors for her to pick from. But she did not want a new suitor, to have someone come over and care about her simply because she was a cute girl. She wanted someone who would notice _her_, not just the way she looked or what she had. And Prussia was the only guy to ever do that for her.

She gave out a sorrowful moan after thinking of this and laid down on the couch. 'Perhaps this is how everyone feels after having a fight with their boyfriend?' Canada thought to herself, but it did not give her any comfort. After staring at the ceiling for some time, she came to a radical conclusion: she refused to be with any other guy but Prussia, but she would not be with him unless he refused to be with anyone but her.

She liked that idea, and the hope that it could happen made her feel happy, but she also knew that the idea would most likely never happen. This in turn caused her smile to vanish and be replaced by her usual frown.

"I wish I was still a boy," she whispered to herself, "Maybe then Prussia and I wouldn't have been together and news of what he does when drinking wouldn't bother me as much."

**Poor Canada…**

**As always, please review~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter seven 

Several days had passed since Prussia and Canada's fight, and by that time most of the usual gossip listeners had heard of what happened. This, of course, came to the enjoyment of everyone who did not like the relationship between the two and caused the couple much more strife. Canada was determined to keep the vow she made after the fight, and found the rush of male nations wanting to try picking her up on the rebound quite annoying.

After forcibly kicking one said suitor out of her front door and slamming it on him, she went to her living room grumbling. There she sat down and pulled her phone out to find a list of missed calls and text messages from "concerned friends" but none of them was the one which she was hoping for; Prussia. What could she say, the fact that she refused to remove the ring he gave her was proof enough that she was still hoping for him to call and say that he was sorry and would never do it again. He had not called, however, which only made her more depressed.

She was not sure how long she had been staring between the cell and her ring, but she stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Upon hearing the knock she sighed and got out of her seat, grabbing her hockey stick in case it was yet another unwanted guest. Looking through the peep hole first, she saw that her guest was England.

Hiding her hockey stick as well as she could behind her back, she slowly opened the door and welcomed him. He smiled at the welcome and said, "Hello Canada, I heard what happened between you and Prussia and wanted to apologize."

Canada inwardly groaned when she heard the first part, only to then look at him surprised when he apologized. To this she asked, "What are you apologizing for?"

He gave a slight smile and blush before he said, "Let's just say that I know what it's like to have someone cheat on you."

Canada paused at this with a slight blush before she gave a slight nod. They were then silent for some more time before England began to ask, "So then how are you-,"

"-doing? Please don't ask, England, I've had so many other nations come and ask me that question that I'm sick of it," Canada said while moving so that England could enter the house. He was being civil, and she figured that it would not hurt to have someone to talk to who was not obviously trying to flirt. Even so, it did not stop her from carrying her hockey stick with her and placing it within arm's reach. She could not help but smile slightly when she noticed his face pale.

"So you've been getting a lot of guests recently," England stated while sitting in a chair across from her.

Canada gave out a slight sigh and said, "Yes, and I can't believe it I'm already sick of it. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss my old life where I had as much free time as I wanted."

England nodded silently to this before saying, "It's understandable, with so many changes to your lifestyle in such a short amount of time."

"I just don't understand why everyone is caring so much. And then Prussia and those pictures," Canada began only to trail off as she thought about the pictures.

"Well as for all of us guys giving you attention, can you really blame us? After all, it's not every day that someone like us becomes a lovely, young girl," England said matter-of-factly. This received a threatening glare from Canada, followed by a short nod. England then continued, "As for Prussia, I really am not sure what he was thinking. Most likely he was just being a drunken idiot…not that I'm trying to defend him, of course."

Canada nodded again and whispered, "I'd like to know who took those pictures, even if it won't really change anything.

"Why do you say that?" England asked.

"Because while it's broken me and Prussia up, I don't want to be with anyone else…it's complicated but…," Canada began only to then think for a moment.

"You know, if there's anything I can do to help I'll try my best," England said, intrigued as to what she wanted.

"…anything?" Canada asked after a pause to think. It was true that England practiced magic and such and therefore could work miracles, but could he do the thing which crossed her mind.

"Of course, love. What would you like?" England asked.

Canada paused again and blushed. Even if he could grant her request there was nothing saying that he would. At last she said, "It's just that, I'm so tired of all of this drama that has come up since the attack. I think that what I really want is my old life back. Back when Prussia and I were only friends so his actions didn't hurt me, and back when I could go about my life without all of the disturbances."

"I know Canada, changes can be hard, but it's something that you can pull through. Besides, I can't exactly change the minds of the entire world," England said, not completely sure what she was getting at.

Canada shook her head in response before saying, "You don't need to change the world, just me. Use your magic or whatever to change me."

England paused for a moment, giving Canada a peculiar glance to see if she was thinking seriously. He had turned plenty of people into plenty of things before, but that did not mean that he would want to do so if it proved dangerous. At last he asked, "And what would you want to be turned into?"

"I want to be myself again. Myself as a boy," Canada said sternly.

England blinked when he heard this answer. Sure, right after the attack he had toyed with giving Canada that option, even to the point of looking up to see if it was possible to use magic to turn him into a boy permanently. The problem became that the spell had several intricate parts which could turn disastrous. Due to this and the fact that she seemed to be growing used to her new self, England had forgotten the idea of ever telling her.

After noticing that he had been silently thinking for sometime, he looked up to see Canada's pleading face. To this he asked, "There is a spell which I looked up early which would turn you back into a boy, but there is a very good chance that it will go wrong or cause side effects. Are you certain that you would want to go through with it?"

Canada paled slightly at the idea of the spell backfiring and asked, "What exactly could go wrong?"

"…Anything really. The spell to make you permanently a boy has many parts which require a large amount of concentration. Any part could backfire and have untold effects. I'm not trying to tell you no, but I feel that you have the right to know exactly what you are going into."

Canada paused for a moment before asking, "Is there only one spell which could work? I'm sorry, I'm not exactly all that knowledgeable about this, but it just seems kind of vague to me."

England nodded and said, "There may be some more spells in some of my other books, but I kind of doubt it. Tell you what, why don't you think about the idea some more while I look into it some more, alright. Then if you decide that you really must have this then I can hopefully tell you a little more about what to expect."

Canada agreed to this idea and got up as England made for the door. She would need to think a bit more in depth if that was her only option to become fully a male again along with if her slim chance of getting back together with Prussia was worth continuing as a girl.

**As always, please review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter 8

England sighed as he reached his home and entered the kitchen. He had just returned from the trip to Canada's house, and he was already starting to feel worn out before even looking at any of his books. Deciding to make some tea before starting his research, England started the kettle and slouched against the counter as he began to think. He really hoped that Canada would think wisely about the idea of using the spell; for both her sake and the sake of her ever being in any kind of relationship with Prussia again. What could he say, he may not be the largest fan of Prussia or notice Canada all that much, but even he could see that the man seemed to have a good effect on the usually introverted Canadian.

The kettle for his tea sounded, taking him out of his thoughts long enough for him to fill a cup with his favorite drink. After letting it cool for a moment, he took a sip and allowed the taste and aroma to clear his head. He then took his mostly filled cup with him to his study and placed it on the desk. Looking at the shelves where he kept his books on potions and spells, he could not help but give an overwhelmed sigh. It was true that there were several volumes he almost knew by heart, but there were even more which he had not picked up in hundreds of years. If there was another spell which could turn Canada back into a boy, it would take him a while to find it.

* * *

Several days had passed since he gave the option to Canada, and England was for the most part done researching for an alternative spell. During his study, he had found several spells which could temporarily turn the girl back into a boy along with some which would turn her into a male permanently except as a different species, but none of which were what they were looking for. That is, none except for the spell he told her about when the question was asked.

Along with looking in to other spells, he had also looked at more of what this specific spell would entail. Side effects were mostly the normal lot; some memory loss, acting as a more feminine male, and lack of sleep being the main culprits. What worried him more was the fact that on several occasions there was chance for him to slip up. One fraction of a second of not concentrating enough, a slip of the tongue, ingredients not being prepared with the ultimate amount of care could all lead to the spell going out of control and bringing physical or mental harm to both him and Canada. If she was serious, then he would need to use all of the caution and concentration he could muster.

Shortly after finishing his research, Canada called him to ask about the spell. To her questions, he gave all of the answers he could. He then told her, "As you can imagine, this is not the kind of spell to be used on a whim. Are you absolutely sure that you want to go through with it? No second thoughts?"

Canada paused for a moment. It was true that she was still waiting for Prussia to apologize, but it had been almost a month since they fought and he had not even talked to her since. Certainly if he still wanted to be with her he would have at least called to say hi, right? And if he did not want to then why should she not take the opportunity to get her old life back, even if it was technically against the law? Agreeing with the questions in her mind, she gave a sharp nod only to then say "yes" after remembering that England would not be able to see her.

England then paused for a moment himself, mostly due to surprise that the young nation wanted to go through with it. At last he said, "All right then…it'll take me a little while to track down all of the things needed."

"How long do you think it will take?" Canada asked, almost cutting England off.

"About one to two months I would guess, possibly longer for some of the more bizarre items. I'll call you when I have them all," England said while looking at the list in his book.

"Is there anything that I'll need to do?" Canada asked, wanting to feel like a help since it was her wish.

"At the moment I don't think so. Simply come over when I am ready to do the spell and follow my directions from there," England said; glancing through the spell just to make sure.

Canada thought about this for a moment before agreeing. If simply following directions was the most that she could do at the moment, then that was that. It was certainly better than arguing with him and the idea gave her something to look forward to. After agreeing, she said thank you and good bye to England before hanging up. She hoped that he could finish whatever he needed to do quickly, before any second thoughts actually did come.

**As always, please review~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter nine

It did not take as long as England first thought to find all of the ingredients for the spell to turn Canada back into a boy, but he was not completely sure if this was the best thing for the girl. He felt that perhaps everything was simply going too rushed, that maybe if the two of them had simply taken some time to slow down then they would still be together. From idle chat with France it was obvious that Prussia still thought a lot about Canada, and he knew from talking with both her and America that Canada felt strongly for Prussia. So maybe if the two of them could at least talk then he would not have to cast the dangerous spell. With this in mind, England headed over to Prussia and Germany's house to see if he could convince them to meet.

Prussia laid in his bed scowling at the ceiling, his cell phone in an easy arm's reach. He had spent the last few weeks being yelled at by most of the people he knew for having a fight with Canada, and he was thoroughly unamused. At the same time, he was also slightly worried due to Canada not calling him and apologizing for not trusting him. He sighed when he thought about this, however, knowing that he was really the one who should apologize. He just could not. At that moment, all he really wanted was to have his little Canadian girlfriend knock on his door and come in to say that their fight was stupid and forgive him, but what were the chances of that happening?

As he thought this last part, a sharp knock came to the front door. He paused for a moment, unsure if he should really answer it with his hopes up, only to then remember that since Germany was off for some work related trip so he was supposed to answer it. Sighing, he stood up and walked to the door, his heart racing at the mere chance of it being who he wanted. Instead, England stoop on the stoop.

"About time, I was beginning to think that no one was home," England remarked.

Prussia inwardly groaned, expecting that the man would only give him another lecture like all of the rest. England then said, "We need to talk about you and Canada, now."

"How about no. I'm not exactly in the mood for another yelling match with someone," Prussia answered while making to close the door.

England stopped him, however, and asked, "Even if it means that she may get hurt?"

Prussia paused at this and glared at England. He then asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's hard to explain, but Canada has decided that she wants to try something rather difficult to help get over you. She really isn't going to get over you, however, as much as she thinks so," England said, intriguing Prussia and making him reopened the door.

"What do you mean? What's she going to do?" Prussia asked, trying and failing at hiding his concern.

England inwardly smirked at this and said, "I'm afraid I can't tell you, but there is a high risk that she will not come out unscathed."

Prussia thought about this in silence for several moments before asking, "So then, what am I supposed to do?"

"Actually, I was wondering if you could go talk to her, keeping our little meeting a secret of course," England said.

Prussia gave a slight laugh at the idea before saying, "Ya right, I doubt she would even want to see the awesome me anymore."

"Prussia…just talk to her. it really is important," England said when he noticed Prussia begin to close the door. Despite this, Prussia continued to close the door and within a few seconds it was closed and locked. England sighed when he noticed he was locked out and started to leave. Hopefully, Prussia would take his advice.

Prussia walked back to his room and sat on his bed, all the while thinking about what England told him. How could a conversation between the two of them really change anything? At the same time, what did he really have to lose? With this in mind, he dialed the number to Canada's house and felt relieved when she picked up.

"Hello Prussia, I was wondering when you would call," Canada said in a soft voice making it unable for Prussia to tell how she was.

"Hey Birdie, the awesome me was just wondering how you were. It has been over a month since the two of us talked," Prussia said, not sure where to go from there.

"36 days to be exact," Canada said before going quiet for a moment. She then asked, "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Oh, well," Prussia began only to then stop. He swallowed and thought about what he wanted to say. At last he said, "I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for making you fell unawesome like I did. I really didn't mean it and I really have no idea of what I was thinking at the time."

"…Thanks Prussia, I've been waiting a long time to hear that," Canada said.

"36 days exactly?" Prussia asked, pleased with himself for making her hopefully feel better. He then continued, "So I was thinking, maybe we could meet up at sometime. Maybe even start thinking about our wedding if you're still interested."

There was silence on Canada's side for a moment before Prussia heard her say, "I would love to meet up with you again, though I'm not so sure about the wedding anymore."

Prussia's eyes widened when he heard this and asked, "What do you mean, I thought you forgave me?"

"Well, you see, I've already arranged some stuff for later this month and I don't think you'll feel the same way as now afterwards," Canada tried to explain.

"What do you mean? Why would I not love you? What's going on Birdie?" Prussia asked surprised by what he heard.

"It's kind of complicated, but…," Canada began only to think about how to phrase it. At last she continued, "After this month I'm not going to be the me I am right now, okay?"

"No, this isn't okay! Birdie, whatever you are thinking don't! I love you so don't do something if you can't even tell me what it is!" Prussia ordered.

Canada huffed at this and said, "Good bye Prussia, maybe we can meet up later when you've cooled off."

With this Canada hung up and left Prussia to pace his room in an upsurge of concern for Canada and curiosity as to what she was not telling him.

**As always, please review~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter ten

Two weeks had passed since England asked Prussia to talk to Canada, and from what he heard the conversation had not gone too well between the young couple. The fact that Canada had come over to his house for the spell was testimony enough to this. The girl sat in the parlor, sipping a warm drink England gave her and waiting for the house owner to return from the basement.

Shortly after she arrived, England went down to the basement to prepare everything for the spell, but the clock on the kitchen wall told Canada that it had been almost an hour since he left down the stairs. Wondering if by chance she should see if he was alright, she cautiously got up from her seat and walked to the door. Before she could try the lock, England opened the door and looked at her slightly surprised to be standing there.

"Oh, there you are. I was just about to come get you," England said while motioning the girl to join him downstairs. She followed to the basement, where she swallowed upon seeing the room. The basement consisted of mostly a single, large room with stone walls and floor. Against most of the walls stood several chests and shelves filled with books and other items, while charts and other intriguing maps hung in between the shelves. Littering the floor in the center were several candles already lit, the only source of light in the room. Upon closer inspection, she realized that lines of chalk lead between the candles and to a ceramic bowl in the center of a star.

"Alright, Canada, walk this way. And whatever you do try not to scuff any of the lines," England instructed while showing Canada to walk into the center of the star with him. Canada did as she was told, her heart racing with adrenaline.

England stood across from her, the bowl separating them. He took several breaths to calm himself and prepare for the spell, causing Canada to do the same out of nervousness. After this, England ceremoniously closed his eyes and began to repeat the verses he memorized for the spellbook. As he spoke, the flames surrounding them began to rise up and change colors; terrifying the young girl. Then when England finished the last of the verse, the ingredients in the bowl suddenly caught on fire, bringing a gasp from the Canadian.

"Stay where you are," England ordered as he carefully lifted the bowl up above their heads. Canada stayed still, paralyzed by the fear of what was to happen next. Instinctually she bowed her head, her eyes shout and mouth open as if to scream for help, but no noise came out. England then carefully spilled the sparks and ashes onto Canada's head, bringing a shiver of fear from the girl. She then regained the movement in her arms only to pat down on her head to make sure that her hair had not caught aflame.

Before she could check, however, England again told her not to move before starting another verse of the spell. Several moments later, England ended the spell and all of the candles blew out at once.

With the spell over, Canada slowly sunk to the floor and checked her head. Her hair was still there, the same length from before the spell, which gave her some relief. On the other side of the room she could here England fumbling with something, only to in a couple more seconds see him holding a lit candle.

"Are you alright love?" England asked while shaking Canada's shoulders slightly. Canada nodded, still too fearful from witnessing the spell to speak. England nodded at this and helped Canada to her feet, saying that they should go upstairs now. Taking his hand, they retreated back to the parlor, where they both had something to drink.

In the light, however, Canada realized the she was still a girl. Concerned about this, she asked England for an explanation. To this England said, "Well, the spell did work, I think, it's simply that it will take a little bit of time for the spell to actually take effect."

"How much time?" Canada asked, unsure by what he meant by "a little bit."

"A couple days, no more than four no less than two," England said casually. Canada frowned slightly at this, expecting that the spell would work immediately. On the other side, it was still better than having to wait a long time. After thinking some more on the subject, Canada gave out a slight yawn. The spell had taken a lot out of her, even if she did not do too much.

With this, she thanked England for his help and since it was already in the evening asked if she could spend the night. England said that that was fine and showed her to a spare room she could use. Once in the room, she walked straight to the bed and fell onto it; staying awake long enough to wrap the covers over herself.

She awoke and left early the next morning, wishing to reach her house before the afternoon was gone. The travel home was relatively uneventful, which did not bother her too much, but she was certainly surprised when she reached her house. What surprised her was seeing a black rental pulled up in her driveway, with Prussia in the driver's seat.

**So what's Prussia want?**

**As always, please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

Chapter eleven

Canada was stunned when she saw Prussia waiting in the driveway for her, partly because she had not even told anyone that she would be at home that day. Cautiously, she walked out of her car and to Prussia's, only to find him passed out in the driver's seat. She gently shook his shoulder, waking him with a start from his dream.

Prussia smiled when he saw Canada, and smiled even more when he noticed her still wearing the ring he gave her. At last he said, "Hey Birdie, I see you still have that ring I gave you."

"Hello Prussia," Canada said, covering the ring with her other hand, "Can I do something for you?"

"Ya, you can get into the car," Prussia said with a slight smirk. Canada gave him a shocked look, and was about to protest when Prussia got out of his seat and forced her into the backseat.

After he got back into the car and pulled out of the driveway Canada asked, "What do you think you are doing? You can't just kidnap me from my house!"

"Relax, Birdie, you're going to be okay. And in all honesty I already promised France that I'd have gone straight home if you weren't still wearing the ring," Prussia said casually.

Canada gave a slight huff and looked down at the ring. Even after deciding to go through with the spell and turning back into a boy, she could not force herself to take the ring off and completely get over Prussia. After a couple moments of waiting, Canada asked, "So then what are you and Papa scheming?"

Canada could see Prussia's ears begin to blush as their owner said, "It's a bit of a surprise, and it'll take us a little while to get there. So just sit tight and enjoy my awesome plan."

Canada rolled her eyes but said nothing. Several hours later the car pulled into a small chapel; catching her attention. When Prussia turned the car off, Canada asked again, "What is this?"

Prussia then turned back to Canada and said, "Well, you know how I was waiting to see if you were still wearing the ring, right? My awesome plan was that we would get married."

"You do realize that this is entrapment right?" Canada asked deadpanned.

Prussia looked down for a moment, as if gathering the words for his response before saying, "I guess you could call it that, but Birdie, I just love you. I need you, I've been miserable without you and that's not just because of the other nation's complaints. You love me too, right? That's why you haven't been able to take the ring off."

Canada continued to stare at him for a while, stopping only to glance down at the ring. It was true that she still loved him, it was the only reason that made sense, but what about the spell? Would he still feel the same way after she was a boy again? After several moments of thought Canada began, "I do still love you Prussia, but there's something that you need to know…"

"You love the awesome me, what else do you need to tell me?" Prussia said happily, leaping through his open door and pulling her out of the back seat.

The two of them then went inside the church to find five other nations standing in the main room; France, Austria, and Germany dressed in tuxedos, Italy dressed as a Priest, and Hungary wearing a formal dress. In France's hands were two bags which he gave one to Prussia and the other to Canada.

"Wh-what's going on?" Canada asked, staring at the other nations as Prussia headed to a room to change.

France then explained, "Well after several attempts to persuade us, Prussia finally got us to agree to the idea of you two marrying. After all, you two always seemed happiest together and you should have heard his begging."

Hungary then took the bag from Canada and began to lead her to a room to change, all the while continuing, "And when he got France's approval the rest of us simply had to help make sure that this went alright. Now let's go in here so we can get you into your wedding dress."

Canada tried getting out of it, trying to explain to Hungary that the wedding would not go alright, but like usual she was ignored and forced into the dress by both France and Hungary. To her relief the dress fit rather well, being only slightly loose but not too noticeable. After getting dressed, she walked out of the room with France and to the end of the aisles to hear Austria playing the piano, Italy standing in the center waiting for them, and Prussia and Germany also waiting up from for her.

Upon seeing the scene, Canada forgot about her worries and walked up to the alter with France and Hungary. There Italy greeted the small gathering and began the ceremony. In what seemed like no time at all he reached the part known best and asked Prussia, "Do you take this woman to be your wife?"

"I do," Prussia said, smiling a rare smile which was not a smirk of devious, but one filled with absolute happiness.

Italy then smiled, turned to Canada and asked, "Do you take this man to be your husband?"

"Yes…but there was something I needed to tell you, something important," Canada said, but Italy only heard the "Yes" and continued.

"I know pronounce you man and wife. You can kiss now," Italy said happily.

"Don't need to tell the awesome me that," Prussia said while taking Canada's face in both his cupped hands. He then kissed her, first sweetly then passionately. As soon as the kiss ended and they separated, Canada began to glow as if on fire.

Upon seeing the magical flames, the spectators gasped and stared with fear, only to then have the flames go out as suddenly as they began. When the flames disappeared, they saw that Canada was now no longer a girl, but his usual boy self.

They were in shock when they saw the scene, causing Canada to look down as he whispered out, "I wanted to tell you earlier, but England told me of this spell which would turn me back into a boy. That's why I told you this wouldn't be a good idea. I'm sorry."

Prussia stared in shock for several more moments, not coming out of it until he noticed Hungary begin taking pictures of the scene. After coming out of shock, he began to chuckle then full out laugh. At last he looked at Canada and said, "And you called my awesome plan entrapment. So then, are you a boy now forever?"

Canada bit his lip slightly and nodded his head, not too sure how Prussia was taking the news. Prussia then smiled again and lightly kissed Canada on the lips; much to all of the boys' shock and Hungary's delight. He then said, "Then I guess that means my awesomely cute wife is now my awesomely sexy husband."

Canada blushed when he heard this, and when Prussia moved to kiss him again he kissed back. The group then began to applaud the happy couple, much to both of their relief. After this, the group went back to Canada's house where the owner changed into clothes which were not as tight and the wedding party could celebrate the occasion. This was certainly going to be the topic of discussion for a long while, but the newlyweds were surprisingly alright with this.

**As always, please review**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter twelve

Two months had passed since the wedding, and Prussia and Canada were still happy with their decisions. During those months, they had done the typical couple thing and went on a nice honeymoon where the two of them could spend some much needed alone-time. After this, Canada was left to deal with the headache of explaining to his boss how he was no longer a girl and was married. Much to his surprise, his boss was alright with this, which made the two of them happy.

Soon, their two months of being left mostly alone came to an end when another world meeting came. Unlike at the last one, Canada was no longer worried about receiving attention due to being a girl, but was instead concerned about how the rest of the world had taken the news of their marriage actually happening. From what she could surmise, many of the other male nations were slightly let down to hear that their chance at Canada was gone but had gotten over it. The main concern on her part was that he had not had the time to tell America and the recently overbearing brother had not acted the way Canada thought he would if he knew.

Prussia, on the other hand, tried to spin the idea into "awesome sounding scenarios" in order to relieve Canada. This had some effect, and by the time they were walking to the meeting room Canada actually felt excited to see how the others would react.

Unlike at the last several meeting, Canada was not given instant which made the Canadian give out a sigh of relief. 'Perhaps things really could go back to normal,' Canada thought to himself as he took his seat.

Once seated, he could not help but look down at the new wedding ring Prussia had bought him due to the first being a tad too small for his finger. He still kept the old one, however, and instead used it as a pendant to go with a chain he had. Canada liked the new ring, almost as much as he liked the one given to him when Prussia proposed.

As he looked at the ring, he began to space out until Ukraine walked up to her friend and said, "Congratulations, Canada! I heard the good news from Hungary."

Canada smiled and was about to thank her when America walked in and asked, "Hey Mattie, I heard from Iggy that you were a boy again and I guess that's true!...That is why she was congratulating you, right?"

"Um, actually I was congratulating him for getting married. I really wish I could have seen it," Ukraine said softly, not really wanting to tell America that he was wrong.

America paled slightly when he heard that Canada had still gone through with getting married and glanced at his brother's hand to see the shinny, new ring. He then said, "Wait, you mean you actually went through with that? B-but you couldn't! You mean that I went through all that trouble of breaking you two up for nothing?!"

Most of the other conversations quieted down when they heard America say this, slightly shocked at the idea that he would try to break up his own sibling's happiness. Prussia then walked up to the two North American nations and asked, "Wait a minute, you were the unawesome asshole who tried to stop me from marrying my awesome Birdie with those unawesome pictures?"

"Hey, I worked hard to take those pictures! And his name isn't 'Birdie' it's Mattie," America said defensively, a pout growing on his face. America then looked over to Canada to see how he was taking the news. Canada sat still in his chair, staring at America as if wanting to ask if he was serious. Canada's expression then changed to one of anger, causing the American to whisper out, "Sorry you're pissed, but it really was for your own good."

"My own good? America, what possessed you to think that trying to ruin the best relationship I've ever had would do me any good?" Canada asked while standing up and walking up close to his brother.

It was not very often that Canada showed that he was angry, and the fact that Canada was angry at that moment caught America off guard; causing him to back off slightly. America then mumbled out, "I don't know, I just wanted to make sure that you didn't do anything that you would regret. Or look at it this way, at least now you're a dude again."

Several of the other nations could not help but laugh at how uncharacteristically America was acting with some of the older nations from the group joking about how at this rate America probably should be allowed to join their secret group. America was not paying attention to this, however, too focused on watching his angered sibling give out several breaths to calm down before turning from America and facing Prussia.

When he looked at Prussia he said, "You're right America, I am a boy again because of you breaking us up. Which means that now that Prussia is with me I have everything I could really want?"

Upon saying this, Prussia and Canada shared a smile before leaning into eachother to share a kiss; only to have it broken moments later by Germany deciding that now would be as good as any other time to start the meeting. With this the nations went back to their seats, Canada and Prussia sitting down next to eachother; holding hands and smiling.

**So that's the end! Thank yous to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and/or subscribed.**

**Sorry if you don't like the ending~**

**As always, please review~**


End file.
